The 'I love you' Proposal
by RuneScapian
Summary: One-shot. It's Rapunzel's 20th birthday and Eugene has something to say, if he manages to tell her that is...


**The 'I love you' proposal**

"I forgot how beautiful it was." Rapunzel whispered into the night sky, staring up at the lanterns. It was her 20th birthday, her second one -well third if you include when she was born- as a princess. She'd spent her 19th birthday watching the lanterns rise with her parents from the castle. Now she sat on a boat again, but with Eugene Fitzherbert, her true saviour. "And how warm it was." Rapunzel giggled.

Eugene smiled. He loved her laugh. She'd always laugh and then sigh, it was one of the unique things about her he loved. Except Rapunzel had many unique things about her, her ex-70 feet of golden hair being one of them, but Eugene had cut that the day after her 18th birthday. To kill Gothel. She hadn't moaned about her new hairstyle since though, clearly she liked having shorter hair. Again, unique about her, her hair couldn't grow. Not if it was brown anyway, but she already knew that.

She didn't already know a lot of things, again unique, he remembered the day she skipped around the library shrieking about how there were more than three books to read. Eugene smiled then. "What are you smiling at?" Rapunzel asked him. Eugene glanced at her, his breath caught on how beautiful she was, shining in the starlight. Eugenesighed heavily, staring into her big, green eyes.

"You." He said, laughing nervously. Rapunzel giggled. Eugene glanced up at the sky again, lanterns floated all around them. "This was a nice dream to have." He commented. She stared at him, "For you, not for me. It was _never _my dream to watch lanterns, for some girl I never met." Rapunzel smiled.

"No, your dream was to live alone on an island surrounded by enormous piles of money from what I remember." They both laughed, remembering the song they sang at The Snuggly Duckling. "Speaking of which, what is your current dream?" Eugene's breath caught again.

Three, no seven words caught in his mouth. He couldn't tell her, not yet anyway. Then again, he had promised the king. A jeweler came into the kingdom that day and Eugene had spotted the perfect ring for Rapunzel - an engagement ring with the same jewels as her crown. He'd gone to the king almost immediately and confessed his love for Rapunzel, the first person he'd admitted his true feelings too. The king and laughed and told him to buy the ring, propose to Rapunzel. Eugene had thanked him, then practically ran back to the market stall. Exceedingly happy the ring was still there, he practically threw the gold on the table to pay for it. It was the perfect ring for her, for them. The best part was, she didn't expect it.

"My..my.." He knew he'd propose, he even had the ring on him right now. He just didn't think about the actual asking her part, just her reaction when she saw the ring. "My current dream is to.." She stared at him, curious, so he quickly muttered: "My current dream is to be happy with you." Except she didn't hear it the way he had. He hands moved away from his.

"You mean you're not happy with me all ready?" Eugene really was going at this from the wrong angle.

"No, no, I mean I am. Just to be happy with you forever." Rapunzel nodded.

"Oh..okay.." She whispered. "My current dream is that you and Pascal will get along." Eugene laughed nervously, he felt his palms sweating and felt a little dizzy. "Eugene are you okay?" She asked him.

"Me? I'm fine, you know that. I know that. Are you fine?" She nodded. "Yay, everyone's fine!" Behind her he saw Pascal cover his face with his hands, he was shaking his head.

"Perhaps we should get back." Eugene sighed.

"Sorry, I just.." He stared at her eyes again. Her wonderful green eyes. Usually full of curiousity, but now full of confusion. Yet he saw a smile within them. Eugene sighed and decided to tell her. "I just get nervous around you." She giggled.

"I'm still that blonde girl you met in the tower." She answered him. Eugene nodded, taking one of her hands.

"Except, you're not." She tilted her head to the side. "When I first met you, you were and are beautiful, but that was it then. At the same time your frog-"

"Chameleon." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, anyway he stuck his tounge in my ear, you wacked me with a frying pan adn I was tied up in a chair by your hair."

"Is this going anywhere?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Now." He took her other hand and met her eyes again. "Now you're the one person I want to spend my life with." She smiled. "I love you, Rapunzel." Her smile spread even more. Then she hugged him, rocking the boat slightly. "Okay you're going to tip us." She giggled amd moved back to her seat.

"I love you too, Eugene Fitzherbert." Another thing he loved about her, she hadn't and still didn't find his name strange.

"That's not it." He said, holding her hands again. "My dream is to spend the rest of my life with you and.." He looked up and saw the lanterns flying above. She'd waited eighteen years to see them, it wasn't fair she waited any longer for this. "And I want you to marry me." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. Then he gave it to her.

"Eugene, I-" She opened the box, smiled and gasped. "I will." She told him. He hadn't known he was holding his breath till it left him in a long, relieved sigh.

And that's why he loved her, she always took his breath away...

* * *

><p><strong>Did y'all like? Please review + make sure you watch Tangled Ever After on Disney Channel Spring 2012 for their wedding! *cringe*<strong>


End file.
